Lotteries are presently very popular especially those of the type in which a player selects a pre-determined number of integers in a given series of such integers. For instance in the lottery known as the 6-36, the lottery player has to pick six numbers between 1 and 36. Similarly in the lottery known as the 6-49, the player has to choose six numbers between 1 and 49. In still another type of lottery, the player has to choose three numbers between 0 and 10.
A number of devices are known to help the lottery player in the selection of a hopefully winning set of numbers. These known devices are often complicated to use and expensive to manufacture.